


You're My Brother and Sensei... So Why Not My Lover, Too?

by HomerSoc



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, HomerSoc, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Sibling Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomerSoc/pseuds/HomerSoc
Summary: Her brother had turned his troubled adolescence around by learning martial arts. When she started to follow his original, self-destructive path, he took her in as a student at his dojo. Now, years later, she's his prize student. But she wants to be more than just a student, or just a little sister.
Kudos: 12





	You're My Brother and Sensei... So Why Not My Lover, Too?

Yes, Sensei. It is an awesome trophy. I’ll put it on the shelf here, right next to the many others our dojo has earned. Thank you.

Permission to speak freely, Sensei? Not just as your student. But as your little sister?

Thank you. I… I need to apologize, for a lot of stuff. When I was little and you were big, I always thought your karate was silly, even though mom and dad liked you doing it, and they said it made you a better person. I was too young to remember who you were before that because of the difference in our ages. You were always my oldest brother, the karate nerd.

Then, as I got older, and I became the problem child, and got into the same trouble you did… well, I know I caused mom and dad a lot of trouble, and you too, because even though you had moved out a while ago to leave more room for the rest of us, they relied on you for support. Both emotionally and financially. You were successfully set up with a chain of karate schools then, and were still winning tournaments yourself.

It was you who spoke to the judge and kept me out of juvie. You talked about how you had been headed down the same path as me before you found martial arts, and how it gave you discipline and inner peace. You asked for a chance to share that with me. I guess it didn’t hurt that the judge’s daughter used to be one of your students, and thought the world of you.

I said I preferred juvie to karate and to being around you. I… I didn’t like you, because you were the good one. The successful on. The oldest one, while I was the youngest. [sigh] But the judge gave me a good talking to, and said that juvie would just be the start for me, and not the end. I was headed down a bad path.

So I signed up. And I was an awful student. I never showed you respect as a big brother, so I wasn’t about to start as a sensei. I disrupted the classes. I even stole from the dojo. I was determined to be your worst student, and for once in my life I was a success at something I tried.

But you never gave up. You saw the anger in me. The darkness. How it was always there, just below the surface. You made me stay late after class one day, then said just the wrong thing at the right time to set me off. I started attacking you, throwing random kicks and punches.

That’s when you started defending yourself, with good technique. Effortlessly blocking me, and not letting me land a punch or kick. So I somehow realized I had to step up my game. The next thing I knew, I was using the skills that you had been teaching me for the last few months. The better the technique, the most likely I was to actually hit you. I thought it was skill on my end, but in hindsight those were the ones you were letting through, so that those became the only kind I would use.

I… I beat the crap out of you. You never went on the offense. You blocked the sloppy technique, but took every skillful punch or well-executed kick I could throw at you. Which turned out to be a lot.

Then the energy was gone out of me. And the anger. For the first time there was no nager. At you, or me, or the world in general. All there was was a scared little girl and her battered and bruised big brother.

That’s when I broke down and started to cry, and the first time you actually allowed yourself to do more than just be passive that night. You held me, until the tears went the way of the anger and the darkness.

I went from your worst student to your best student overnight. Not just your student, but a better student at school too. I wasn’t dumb, just stubborn. Once I stopped fighting people that were always trying to help me, I started succeeding. I even became a better daughter. And a better sister to my other siblings. I had been the baby of the family all of my life, and spoiled. But I started taking less, and giving more. Now I cook, and clean instead of just eating and making messes.

But it’s karate I’m most proud of. In the year or two since then, I’ve risen through the ranks, trading old belts for new again and again. Doing better and better in bigger and bigger tournaments. 

It all culminated tonight, when I competed as an adult for the first time, and ended up fighting in the regional competition, against last year’s champion.

You.

You were the favorite, having won the last two years. It was weird not having you in my corner, but instead you being my opponent in the ring. But I won.

I did it honestly, too. You fought back this time, unlike that one night. You never held back, just because I was your own sister… your own student. But I won, not because you held back, but despite you giving it your all. Because you knew to do any less would be to disrespect me, you, and your dojo.

So now I have this ridiculously large trophy. And some new bruises and sore muscles. And… a big brother that I owe for tonight, and for so much over the last few years. For not giving up on me when everyone else did. For giving me discipline, and teaching me how to respect myself and others. I can never really repay you for all of that. You keep saying to pay it forward, which I will. But I still want to pay you back.

There was a time when I thought I had one thing to offer the world. I was an attractive girl even a few years ago, when this all started. I thought I would end up as someone’s wife, or at least girlfriend, and that would be my place in life. Or that I could at least use my body to get things like some of the other girls I hung out with did. I won’t call them my friends, because they were only ever looking out for themselves, and lost interest in me once I became a better person. Now some of them have dropped out of school. Others have kids already, even if they are still in school. And others use their bodies to make boys like them… to get attention, or to feel loved.

I mention this because among other things, that is the fate you saved me from. [laugh] Between karate, and school, and helping out at home, I haven’t had time for boys. Not even the boys in the dojo. Some are intimidated by a girl that can kick their ass so easily, despite your teachings about respect. But it’s okay. Boys are a distraction I haven’t needed the last few years. Just like you’ve been too busy with your dojos and all of the classes and tournaments, and everything to have your own social life. 

But, maybe it’s long overdue for both of us to take a more active interest in our love lives.

Say… with each other?

Wait. You gave me permission to speak freely, sensei, and I did. That implies that you should listen freely, too. Show me the respect you’ve always taught us about by listening to everything I say here.

I guess it’s inevitable that I would fall in love with you. You were the mythic figure in our household. The bad boy turned good, even if the bad part was too long ago for me to remember. You were home mainly to sleep because you were so busy with school, your jobs, and karate. And then when you graduated and your sensei retired, you inherited his dojo and the apartment above it, so you moved out so there would be more room for the rest in our little apartment. At the same time, all of your spare money and then some went to helping your family pay its basic expenses. We kids ate better, and mom and dad stopped skipping meals. But you always found room for just a little more. It’s only recently I realized that Santa started giving me much better presents after you had your first dojo, and they got better as you grew your school to multiple locations.

If that wasn’t enough, you’ve been my teacher… my sensei for these last few years. You’ve been my role model. I guess mom and dad always tried to set you up as my inspiration years ago. You were the impossible example I was supposed to emulate. Except… you taught me that it wasn’t so impossible. I just had to believe in myself as much as you did.

Well, believe me now, my sensei. My brother. I love you. What I would have given to any number of boys who never respected me, I want to give to you, You’re the one man who saw who I could be, long before I could ever become her. But it’s not so much giving as sharing. Despite the difference in our ages, and you being my big brother, and being my sensei, you’ve always treated me as an equal. But never more so than tonight when, after they declared me the winner, you bowed to me with full respect, and I knew my redemption was complete. I wasn’t just crying because I had won the tournament. I had won the respect of mom and dad. Of my brothers and sisters. Of you. And of myself. Not because I had worked so hard and won, but because I had tried so hard in the first place. I did win the trophy though.

But now I need to win you.

I’m not that same little sister you once knew anyway, or that same girl that mom and dad dragged into your dojo that first night. Oh, I may look the same, if you account for a few more years. But I’m completely different inside. We never had the chance to develop a proper brother and sister relationship, what with you being so much older and taking on such much responsibility. But we’ve developed something special since I became your student. It wasn’t something perverted though. It was a beautiful connection between us. Stronger than the bond between a sensei and their student, or a brother with their sister. Or even between two lovers. It’s just that by becoming lovers seems to be the most logical way for us to express it.

You’ve always been too busy for a girlfriend from what I’ve heard and seen. Maybe in your younger, wilder days. But not once you became so responsible. Maybe now you have to work less. You have any number of black belts under you to help you run this dojo and the others. You’ve set up some of them as their own Senseis, as a part of your original dojo. Rumor has it that you’ve scouted a new one location, very close to home, for a certain prize pupil to lead once she graduates this year.

It’s not that you didn’t have starry-eyed students who wouldn’t have loved the chance for some mat work with their sensei. Or even some cougar moms who said they were there to watch their kids, but only had eyes for you. You never followed through on any of those opportunities, as far as I know. With me working at the other dojo, your chances with me might be more limited as well. At least, if that’s something you’re at all interested in.

It’s okay if you are. I’m not just some little sister infatuated with her big brother, or student in love with her sensei. At least not in any way that I don’t want to be. You know me too well now to know I’m not the girl who makes stupid life choices any more. If I choose to do this with you, it’s because it’s the right thing for me.

And if you choose to do it with me… well, then it’s because you have very, very good taste in women. Even ones a bit younger than you.

The dojo is empty, except for the two of us. I came here because I said I personally wanted to put my trophy on the shelf here. Which was true. But I also didn’t want the night to end without losing my virginity to the only man worthy of it. 

Now, I don’t want to disrespect the dojo itself, because I plan on taking off my gi very soon, and also doing other things that aren’t traditional karate moves. But since you do have that little apartment upstairs… well, I’ll just go up there. You can either follow me or not. But I plan on being in your bed, so unless you’re willing to have sex with me, you may have to end up sleeping in your office.

[pause]

There you are. I was getting worried. 

My gi is neatly folded up and lying on your nightstand. My sports bra, shorts, and panties I just let fall to the ground as I took them off. As you can see, that’s all the clothes I was wearing. Oh, I may be sporting a few bruises I didn’t have before the tournament, but you are too I bet. At least, if you’d take off your gi and get properly naked like me.

Go ahead. There is nothing wrong about this. You’ve taught me more about right or wrong than anyone else. And to trust my instinct. Well, I have. And as you take off your clothes, does anything tell you this is wrong? Does your instinct tell you this is a bad thing?

[laugh] Well, your cock definitely doesn’t seem to think so. I’m so glad you were wearing that cup tonight. I saw that one bad kick during one of your earlier matches. It cost your opponent a point, but it could have cost us all kinds of fun tonight. If your balls are going to hurt tonight, let it be because you’ve drained them dry inside of me.

Oh, don’t worry. You’re not the only one protecting your important parts today. I’m not about to risk what either of us has accomplished by getting pregnant before I’m ready for it. Although to be honest, I’m not ruling you out as the father of my children. [laugh] Imagine how much raw martials arts talent our children would have.

Imagine me, all big with your baby inside of me.

But that can be a conversation for another night. Tonight, we don’t have to worry about consequences like that. We just need to focus on us. Not as brother and sister. Or sensei and student. But as man and woman.

Even though you’ve made sure you consider me your equal now, and I did prove dominant in the tournament… well, and I was a little aggressive in getting things this far… now I want to be submissive. I want your body on top of mine, and not because that’s where we ended up after a throw during sparring or a demonstration. I want your body, naked on top of my naked body. Helpless beneath you, but not at all in fear. 

Mmm. That feels good. It was always confusingly nice to be trapped under your body, even if it was for just a second or two before we’d both get up off of the mat. Other boys didn’t make me feel that way, although after a while there weren’t many of them that could put me on the mat, either. And I may have let you take me down more often that you otherwise should have. But here you are now, on top of me again. It’s been more than a few seconds. And oh yeah… we aren’t wearing uniforms or anything at all this time. are we?

Plus, it’s just the two of us. There’s not other students, like there would be in the dojo most of the time. Or there’s not judges with their flags waiting to score points or declare illegal contact. But it’s okay. We’ll both know when we score. Even if technically, all of the contact will be illegal.

I’m ready, Sensei. We’re both in the proper position, and your student is ready for you to show her this brand new form that can only be done with a partner. By two people that care for each other very much.

[soft moan] Yes, that’s it. Put it in me. Don’t worry that it’s my first time, or that I’m your sister. Those are both reasons in my head that it should be you. So don’t stop. You’ve shown your proper respect as you stood on the threshold. Now enter my dojo, sensei.

[moan as entered]

[laugh] No, it’s okay. That is far and away not the most painful thing to happen to me today. I would suffer much worse just to be with you like this. But now that your cock is inside of me now, suddenly winning the tournament isn’t the best thing that happened to me today.

[sigh] And it only gets better as you begin to move in me. I’m glad I didn’t waste my first time on some of the pathetic guys I fawned over in school. Boys that would have filled my ears with empty words and my stomach with babies, like some of my friends. 

But not you. You filled up my heart without even trying specifically to do so. And you filled up my pussy, but very specifically. You move purposely on top of me, and within me, and I move submissively but also very emphatically beneath you. I want to reward you for all you have done. But this is my reward as well. 

I… I did miss you when you moved out. I know I say I was too young to remember, but I remember the loss of you not being there every day, simply because you couldn’t be. I did miss you more than I let on. It wasn’t fair for a young sister to lose her brother’s presence like that. I think as I got older I tried to pretend I didn’t care. But I do. I care so very much. I missed you when you left, even if it was to help us. But with you inside of me… with us making love… we’ve never even been this close before. Physically of course. But also emotionally. 

Oh yes… fuck me sensei. Fuck me, big brother. I will always be your student, and your little sister, even now that I’m your lover. We can be lovers for years or longer if we want. I already spend so much time here at the dojo. Mom and dad won’t think twice if I’m late getting home, or if I say I’m spending the night in your apartment. They just won’t know the details of how I’m spending it. No one can know, of course.

Now please… cum in me. Make this wonderful night even more wonderful. I won first prize in the tournament, but you’re the prize I really want. The trophy will be publicly on the shelf here, but I want to secretly be full of your cum as much as possible. But especially right now. I want my brother’s cum in me so bad, and you want to cum in me just as much. So do it, please…

I can sense you about to cum, and that’s all the signal I need. I let go, emotionally and physically, just as you do. Our orgasms will be in as perfect sync…

[orgasm or improv to orgasm]

[pause]

Thank you. Not just for that. For providing for our family. For training me. For showing me respect by not holding back in the tournament… or in bed. But most of all for the lovemaking. You’ve made me the happiest student and little sister in the world.

Wait, let me grab my phone. I’m going to text mom that since it’s late and I’m tired, I’m going to spend the night at your place. They know I’ve slept on your couch before.

And who knows? Maybe we’ll end up there later on tonight. There’s so much you taught me about karate. Now there’s so much more I need to learn about sex. Who better to teach me about it than the best sensei, and best big brother in the world?


End file.
